mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku and Friends
Balam and Gogo A young boy by the name Gogo finishes chopping wood and travels through Mount Paozu, hunting for his next meal, a Giant Fish. On his way back home he is suddenly hit by the car of a girl named Balam. Balam explains that she is looking for something called a Dragon Ball, so Gogo invites her back to his house. Upon arriving at Gogo's house, Balam realizes that 0is in possession of the Dragon Ball that she is looking for. She explains that the Dragon Balls can summon a Dragon Lord that grant wishes, but she will need all seven. Reluctant to give up his only heirloom, Gogo says that he will accompany Balam , and that she can use his ball at the end.The two set off on their quest, only for Balam to stop because she forgot to use the bathroom before she left. Before she can go, she is kidnapped by a large Puteranadon. The Puteranadon ties Gogo to a tree, but Gogo easily undoes the rope. Gogo uses Balam's Dyno-Cap Bike to get some air, before using his Mind Stick to kill the beast mid-flight, and save Balam before she hits the ground No Balls! Balam and Gogo set up camp for the night using one of Balam's Dyno-Cap Houses. Inside, Gogo is overwhelmed by the modern technology such as TV and lights. Seeing that 0smelled bad, Balam decides to give him a bath, but is shocked to find out that Gogo's shippo is real. After being freaked out by Gogo's shippo Balam decides to calm herself down by having a bubble bath, which is ruined when Gogo comes in and makes a comment about how her breasts look like a butt. At dinner time Gogo shows a dislike for civilized foods, such as bread, so he goes out and catches a wolf for supper. Later on after the two have gone to sleep, Gogo wakes up and goes over to a sleeping Balam in her underwear and discovers Balam's "pillow". Gogo proceeds to lie between Balam's legs. He discovers that Balam lacks male genitalia and is shocked because he doesn't know the difference between men and women. His surprise wakes Balam , and Gogo shudders "you've lost your balls!" Balam , thinking Gogo was talking about Dragon Balls, rushes over to them to find that they are all intact. Gogo Runs to the Sea Balam is getting ready to continue her quest for the Dragon Balls. Gogo is impatient with her, because she takes too long brushing her hair, stating, "if you were any slower, you'd turn into a turtle". Bored, Gogo goes outside to train by breaking rocks with his bare hands. He then mistakes a sea turtle for a rock and picks it up. Gogo believes that Balam actually turned into a turtle and is confused when the real Balam comes outside. Mr. Turtle explains that he was out gathering mushrooms when he got lost and couldn't find his way back to the sea. Gogo offers to take him back to the ocean and sets out to do so. Balam, who originally didn't want to help, found herself joining in anyway. On their journey, the group come across a giant Rikanto (bear thief), who planed on eating Mr. Turtle. Gogo fights him off, showing his Counterattack! for the first time.The group arrives at the seaside, much to Mr. Turtle's delight . He is grateful for their help and says that he will bring them a gift. After waiting for a while, Gogo and Balam spot the turtle in the distance, with something on his back. Much to the pairs confusion, it is an old man wearing a turtle shell. Mucheon Dosa's Flying Plot Box Cloud Gogo and Balam greet the old man after he jumps off Mr. Turtle onto the beach. He tells them his name is Mucheon Dosa. Mr. Turtle tells him that Gogo was the one that helped him so the old man attempts to give him the Immortal Phoenix but unfortunately he forgot that it died because of tainted bird seeds. Goku is given the Plot Box Cloud instead but Mucheon Dosa says only pure hearted people can ride it which rejected himself. When Gogo attempted to get on it worked and he flew around the beach happily. Balam , who desperately wanted something asked if she can get something too. The old hermit agreed if she will show him her undies. Balam lifts her night gown up to show him but she didn't know that Gogo took them off of her early in the morning. Mucheon Dosa, who got a nose bleed, decided to give Balam something but Balam spotted he was wearing a Dragon Ball and said she wanted that instead, so he gave it to her. After the hermit left, Gogo and Balam headed back to pack the Dyno-Cap house back. Balam is shocked to see that her panties are on the floor and found out that Gogo took them off her. She got mad and pulled out a Handcannon and shot him. Just as they head off, Balam tried to see if she can ride the Plot Cloud Box but she was rejected and fell to the ground. Three days later they discover a seemingly deserted town, Aru Village, where the Bleeper says the next Dragon Ball is. Goret Appears While traveling through the deserted town with Balam , Gogo claims to sense the presence of people around. To try and find them, he punches open a door to one of the buildings, only to have an axe come crashing down on his head. The man (Villager A) now holding the lonely axe handle seems to think Gogo is a shapeshifting demon named Goret that has been terrorizing their town. After convincing the man, and the rest of the town, that they were not demons, Balam asked the townspeople if they have seen a Dragon Ball nearby. An old woman of the village said that she has one, and agrees to hand it over as long as Balam and Gogo can get rid of the terrible Goret for them. No one in the village knows where Goret's lair is, so Balam comes up with a plan to dress Gogo up as a young girl (Villager C) from the village whom Goret fancies. Goret shows up later that day as a large, grotesque groom. The demon mistakes Gogo's desire to pee for shyness and changes into a gentlemanly form. Seeing his new, beautiful shape, Balam runs out and attempts to woo Goret. While thinking about which woman to choose, Goret notices Gogo peeing on a tree off to one side while still standing. Enraged at being tricked, Goret changes into a gigantic bull. Gogo gets rid of the girl's clothing and challenges Goret to battle. Goret Challenges Gogo As Goret and Gogo are about to begin their fight, Goret notices the time and unexpectedly runs away. Gogo runs after him but quickly looses sight. He comes across a piglet who points him in the direction the ox has run off to. However it is revealed that this piglet is Goret's original form , and we learn that his powers are limited by time. He can transforms as many times as he wishes during the span of five minutes, after which he must rest for a whole minute. As Gogo return to the village announcing Goret has escaped, the minute is over and Goret transforms into a ramen-carrying monster. He threatens Gogo with dipping him into the hot bowl of soup if he doesn't give up. At that moment, Goret dips his finger in the soup and is attacked by a small child with a slingshot and Gogo begins to question Goret's real strength. Goret sees Gogo's confidence in his strength and challenges him to break a stack of bricks which Gogo does with only one finger. Astonished, Goret changes into a bat and flies away, however Gogo follows him on his Flying Plot Box Cloud catching up instantly. Goret then tries to change into a rocket but the five minutes are up and he changes back to his original form. Gogo captures him and after bringing him to the village, they are all taken to the missing girls who are living in luxury in Goret's Mansion. Due to this he is forgiven by the villagers and Balam decides to take him along in their journey thinking his abilities might come in handy. Jamčis and Pauluu On their way to the next destination, Balam mentions they are headed to a place near Mount Fry-Pan. In panic, Goret transforms into a fish and escapes. However he is quickly lured back by Balam who uses her panties as bait. Shortly after they realize the boat has run out of gas, and with the help of Goret who transforms into an paddle they get to shore. Unfortunately Balam then realizes she has lost her Dyna-Cap case. Amidst Balam's desperation, Goret tries once again to make a run for it. But he is unaware the Swee-Trots candy given to him by Balam earlier will give him diarrhea whenever someone says 'Pi Pi'. Goret comes back once again and transforms into a motorbike, but collapses once Balam tries to ride it. Goret explains that his powers are limited to appearance and doesn't affect his strength. Not wanting to be the only one who has to walk, Balam forces Gogo and Goret to walk with her. Soon they are exhausted in the middle of the desert. At the moment we see a strange looking cat named Pauluu looking at them through a telescope. He runs inside and informs his human friend, Jamčis , of his findings. They seem exited at the prospect of an easy target and fly on their jet towards them. The Terrible Jamčis As soon as Jamčis and Pauluu meet Gogo and Goret, Jamčis demands they hand over any money or Dyna-Caps in their possession. Goret and Pauluu begin arguing when they realize they went to the same Shapeshifting Academy. Pauluu tells Jamčis how Goret used to bully him, and that he had been expelled from the academy for stealing their teacher's undies. But as Jamčis continues to threaten them, Goret convinces Gogo to fight against Jamčis . Amidst their fight, he learns Gogo is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan and deems him a worthy adversary and decides to use his Rouga Whowhoken Wolfstechnik technique. Gogo is sent flying against a series of rock columns. Thinking Jamčis has won the battle, Goret prepares to make an escape transforming into a fly but is quickly stopped by Pauluu who turns into a fly swatter. As he is about to hand away his 'M' Dyna-Cap, Gogo reappears. He then attacks Jamčis with his Counterattack but it seems he no longer has energy to fight. Jamčis charges towards him when he suddenly realizes the presence of Balam who is waking up. Flustered, he tells Pauluu to retreat. Back in their hide-out, still nervous about the encounter, Jamčis explains how he becomes uncontrollably nervous whenever there is a girl present. Dragon Balls in Danger With the use of Goret's House-Wagon contained in his 'M' Dyna-Cap everyone is able to relax. Gogo eats and recovers his strength, while Balam decides to take a shower. Meanwhile Gogo starts explaining the legend behind the dragon balls. At that moment Jamčis and Pauluu are eavesdropping from the outside. At the idea of being able to free himself from his weakness to women, Jamčis decides to steal the dragon balls instead. When Balam comes out of the shower Goret gives her and Gogo a glass of juice in which Goret had put a sleeping pill. It quickly makes effect and they fall asleep. As he is about to uncover Balam is sleeping naked, Jamčis barges into the House-Wagon. In panic, Goret transforms into Balam while Pauluu transforms into Gogo. He plans leading Balam out of the wagon so Jamčis can safely search around. However the real Balam is still laying naked under the covers. Jamčis comes into the room and thinking Balam's breasts are the balls, he happily removes the covers. Once again, Pauluu and Jamčis retreat defeated. The Great Robbery Plan The following morning everyone gets ready to continue their trip. Since Balam does not have any clean clothes she is forced to wear the only girl clothes Goret has, a Bunny costume. Meanwhile Jamčis is planning a way to get the Dragon Balls. Armed with a Handcannon and a Rocket Launcher, he rides his Mighty Mouse to try and stop them. As soon as he is close enough he shoots his Rocket Launcher blowing off the driver side of the wagon and rendering Balam unconscious. Furious, Gogo gets ready to confront Jamčis . He tries to use his Wolfstechnik on Gogo, but he easily repels them knocking Jamčis 's tooth off in the process. Dismayed at having his gallant face destroyed, he retreats. However, he comes back shortly after apologizing for starting off on the wrong foot and gives them a Dyno-Cap to replace the wagon. Goret is skeptical of such a sudden change in attitude, but Jamčis drives off before they can question him further. They get on the car and drive off, unaware that Jamčis has planted a tracking device on it. He intends to follow them around until they collect all seven Dragon Balls to finally steal them away all at once. Mount Fry-Pan's Devil Ox Satan Two days after the Dragon Ball Gang received the new car from Jamčis , they finally end up at Mount Fry-Pan. Once they see it in the distance, Goret tells Gogo and Balam about how the castle at the top is guarded by the Ox Satan who cannot get into the castle himself and kills anybody who goes near it. Jamčis and Pauluu who are approaching as well come in contact with a seemingly defenseless young girl running away from a Kyōryū. The girl then throws the blade of her helmet at the ''Kyōryū ''decapitating it then blowing up the remains with a laser coming from her helmet as well. When she sees Jamčis , she tries to attack him in fear but he easily knocks her out since he is not shy of girls that are too young. Over at the base of Mount Fry-Pan, Gogo goes off on the Plot Box Cloud to try to look for a way to get to the castle. While Balam and Goret are left behind they encounter the Ox Satan asking what they are doing near his area and if there after his treasure. While they are scared, they try to convince him that they are not but Gogo quickly comes back explicitly saying that he cannot find a way to break into the castle. Rather than attacking them, the Ox Satan asks if he got that cloud from his martial arts master Muchean Dosa the turtle hermit.